Once upon a Broken heart
by brirae
Summary: This one the last tournament that the Blade Breaker would compete in and it will be the toughest one they will face. Hilary realized that she has feeling for the cold hearted caption and only to find out that he left the team again with out a word to anyone. She finds out the truth of why he left and can she handle the truth. and will she give in to feelings towards Kai again?


Chapter one. The tournament.

Hilary sat one the plane in the back by herself just a few hours ago she found out that Kai had yet again left the team to compete with his old Russian team for this tournament. The worst thing about it was that didn't say a word to anyone, he just packed up and left. Hilary thought awhile that the boys gave up beyblading but Tyson said this is the last tournament for them since they all were 21 and over.

Most beybladers were done at the age of 18 but Tyson just had to have 7 world champion wins in arrow.

"He's being the cold hearted selfish person that he always has been."

"Tyson you don't know that, he could have a good reason for leaving again. He usually is protecting us like he usually does. So you can't say he is being cold hearted or selfish."

Hilary was tired of all the fight and mainly tired of Tyson whining. She put her earphone on and turned on her ipod to drown out the fighting. She had to blink back the tears, she couldn't wait for this tournament and all the fighting to be over with. She wished everyone grew up like she had to, she was attending college for nursing her life was all about blading and she needed a good paying job. Tyson thought that this would be good for Hilary to get away while on summer break and have a vacation with her boys. But that wasn't knowing that Kai was planning to leave them.

Hilary figured she could take a nap before they landed in Russia where the tournament was being held. She drifted off into a light dream while listening to her music that was her one escape.

"Hilary hey wake up we just landed." Hilary woke up to Ray shaking her awake while giving her a weak smile.

"I feel like I just closed my eyes." Hilary said while looking out the window saw that it was still dark outside.

"I know what you mean but the hotel aint that far away for here thank god. Here let me get your bags for you." Hilary watched Ray get her things from the over head.

"Thank Ray but I could have done that."

"I know but I'm keeping my word about looking after you for someone."

With a kiss on her cheek Hilary watched Ray walk down the aile of the plane towards the exist. 'who could have asked Ray to look after me?' Hilary thought while slowly falling Ray out of the plane. The cool night air stung Hilary's bare skin, not thinking that Russia's summer night might be cooler that japans. Hilary was wearing shorts and a tube top, she wanted to be comfortable on the plane ride.

The limo for them was waiting for them out side the plane and Ray and herself were the only ones left to put their things in the back and get in. Tyson most likely was whining that they were taking so long and he was tired. When they got in the car and Hilary was right about Tyson whining but Hiro must have put him in his place before they got in the car. Hilary gave Hiro a thank you smile for making Tyson quit whining. She sat right next to Ray who put his arm around her so that she could get comfortable and she quickly feel back asleep. She was glad that Ray was looking out for her like this she needed some one like that for her right know. But Ray was acting more protective around Hilary when Hiro was around and she didn't get that, her and Hiro was just friends nothing more and it wasn't Ray's business if it was more. She didn't know who Ray was looking out for her for, but She was too tired to think about this and drifted off into a dreamless dream. She felt the limo spot and some one pick her up and carry her into the hotel and put her on something nice and soft.

Hilary rolled over the next morning to the beeping sound and say that it was alarm clock and it read 9:00 am. She hit the snooze button and rolled back over groaning inwardly Ray must have set the alarm so that she wouldn't miss anything for today. Hilary slid out of bed stumbling to the bathroom so that she can get ready for the day and made a self note to thank Ray for carrying her to her room. She guickly got in the shower to get ready for a long day. She got out of the shower grabbing her robe and wrapped her long hair in a towel. Hilary put on some make up and pulled her hair out of the towel and put it in a side braid walking in her room she went to her bag pulling out shorts and her blade breaker tank top out and putting them on. Hilary made her way out of her room and too the kitchen part of her hotel room, she looked around and saw that she must have gotten the suite to herself. She really had to thank Ray for this and there must be a catch or something that she got this big of room. But she was going to enjoy this for know, She quickly put a pot of coffee on so she could deal with Tyson and his drama today. She figured he would be hunting Kai down by now and start a fight.

"Ugh stupid boys!" Hilary said out loud.

"What about stupid boys?" Hilary spun around to see that Kai was sitting on her couch watching her.

"Kai what the hell are you doing in my room?" Hilary snapped out and giving him a glare.

"Well this is one of my grandfather's hotels so I know how to get a master key card. But I wanted to make sure that you were okay after you landed. Ray text me your room number too me last night." Kai told her and made his way over closer to her.

Hilary couldn't believe her ears at what Kai had told her, he was making sure she was okay? WHY? Was Ray watching out for her cuase Kai asked him too.

"Why are you all of the sudden caring about me?" Hilary demanded.

"Well I have always cared you Hils haven't you realized that by know?" Kai said told her while stroking her cheek.

"You know Kai you left with out a word to anyone and you think that come in here and have me forgive you right away?" Hilary whisper while looking away from Kai.

" You know as well as anyone else that I did it to protect you and the guys. Mainly you Hilary." Kai grabbed Hilary's chin and made her look at him.

Hilary knew that she could forgive him right then and here but she just couldn't yet, he broke her heart when he just disappeared like that.

"Kai I think that you should go, I need time to think." Hilary told Kai and pushed him away.

She saw Kai flinch at her words and backed away from her slowly, Hilary knew that she hit a soft spot by the look on his face.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting you Hilary but its more complicated than that Hils and I hope you will forgive me soon." Kai told her while making his way to the door.

Hilary jumped when she heard the door slam shut, she put her face in her hands trying to fight the tears away that were threating come but they came any way. No matter what she did to try to stop them they keep on coming. She didn't know how long she stood there crying but she heard a knock on the door and whipped her tears away and walked to the door cursing if it was Kai again she may slap him. But when Hilary opened the door she didn't think that it would be Hiro standing there.

"Hey Hils, the guys were getting worried about you so I told them I would get check on you." Hiro said walking through the door looking around at her room.

"Nice room Hilary, I think that we all got suites we all go our owns room since this is our last tournament." Hiro said while walking and leaning against the couch.

" Well that is nice to know and thanks Hiro for checking on me your way to sweet but I was just about to head out in a minute." Hilary told Hiro while walking past Hiro.

"Are you sure your okay I swore I seen Kai just leave this room about five minutes ago."

Hilary turned around to face Hiro who was now face to face with her and she didn't like the look in his eyes. There was something off about them and he seemed pissed about Kai being here with her.

"Hiro that really ain't any of your business who is in my room, so how about leave so I finish getting ready please." Hilary told Hiro, she just to leave she didn't like how he was acting by seeing Kai here.

"Fine I'll see you down stairs in a bit." Hiro turned away making his way to the door and slammed the door a lot harder than Kai did.

"Ugh I'm already to go home!'' Hilary thought to her self and poured herself some coffee to go and slipped on her flipflops and grabbed her purse and key card and went out the door. When she was at were the boys were at she noticed that Ray was glaring at Hiro, Tyson was whining and Max and Kenny were in there own little world. Hilary took a deep breathe took a sip of her coffee and made her way over to them.

When they got to the stadium they found out that tournament was going to be about a couple weeks long since there was so many teams. Hilary and Kenny sat on some seats in the stands while the boys scouted out the compitation and signed up.

"I'm glad this is the last tournament we are going to be going to attend." Hilary thought out loud, and saw that Kenny give her a weird look.

"What Kenny we have been doing this since we were 16 and its time that everyone moved on and grow up a little bit." Hilary said while not looking directly at him.

They sat there for what Hilary thought was for ever they watched bladers walk pass them and some asked for Hilarys number and she said no and sent them on their way again all butt hurt.

"Hilary that was the 10th guy who asked for your number, he could have been nice. I would kill to have girls swooning over me like boys do over you. " Kenny elbow her.

"Kenny you have a girlfriend so girls shouldn't swoon on you. I know what these guys just want some body and I ain't like that." Hilary elbowed Kenny back who was now blushing

They sat there for awhile longer and Hilary could feel like someone was watching her but couldn't find the source or shake the feeling. She thought about the innecent with Hiro early and what Kai said about protecting her, but from who? She need to talk to Kai again and get what the hell he meant by that.

"Hilary!" Hilary snapped out of her trance and heard her named being yelled at and saw that her best friend Mariah standing in the crowd waving at her like a mad woman.

"Mariah!" Hilary yelled and jumped up and ran to her friend who she hadn't seen her in forever.

Both girls ran to eachother and gave each other a huge that about knocked the wind out of both of them. People were staring and cat calling about they should kiss but they ignored them.

"I didn't know that the White Tigers were in this tournament?" Hilary pull away from her friend and looked around for the rest of her teammates.

"They aren't Ray got me a plane ticket, he figured that you would like another girl with you during this tournament." Mariah walked back to were Hilary was sitting with Kenny and waved Hi to him.

"Oh Mariah if you and Ray weren't dating I would kiss him!" Hilary squealed again and hugged her friend tighter.

"Hey there girlie hands of the merchendice he's all mine." Mariah told Hilary giving her a fake death glare. Hilary just laughed and sat right next to Kenny and saw the boys were heading their way also.

When Ray saw his pink haired girlfriend and drug her away to do some catching up to do. But every one knew it was a code for a quickie before the official started the drawings for the first around of bladers to battle. Hilary sat between Hiro and Tyson while everyone settled down and at the last moment Ray and Mariah showed up and sat behind them. Hilary just smiled and shook her head at her two love sick best friends. Deep down she was slightly jealous of them but she knew that she would fine that one boy she could be like that with. Hilary scanned the crowd to pass the time and she saw something that caught her eye. Kai was sitting directly acrossed the stadium from her. Hilary could feel herself blush from the look Kai was giving her and making her feel squirmish but in a good way. Hilary about jumped out of her seat when she felt some one trace her star tattoos on her right shoulder.

"I didn't know that you had tattoo's." Hilary heard Hiro whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I got them when I was younger." Hilary tried to scoot away from Hiro But Tysons big butt was in her way.

"Well they look really good on you. Pretty sexy, maybe we should go some where that when could catch up also." Hilary looked at Hiro with shock not believing what he just said. How wrong is that he was her best friends old brother and she known him since for ever!

"I think I will pass on that Hiro." Hilary looked if there was any way to get away from him but all the seats were taken. She didn't like that she started to feel him rubbing her leg now, she tried to shake him off but he wasn't getting the hint and was being more demanding. She was about to have a panic attack when his hand went higher and higher.

"Hey Hilary come sit up here by me there is room!" Hilary didn't know if it that noticeable was that she pretty much jumped up and crawled over the seats to get away from Hiro and get to Mariah. By the looks on their faces they saw what Hiro was trying to do and Ray seemed pretty pissed right know. Hilary gave Mariah and thank you smile and looked back in the direction where Kai was sitting and he was now gone, she was worried that he saw what Hiro tried to do. Hilary really hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid if he saw it.

"Who are you looking for? Some handsome looking ex caption of yours?" Mariah elbowed Hilary who looked away and blushed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mariah." Hilary elbowed her back but still could feel she was blushing and saw her friend roll her eyes.

She also noticed that Ray was smiling at what he heard the girls talk about. They sat there for about 2 hours as the official explained the rules and how the tournament was going to work since there was so many teams. Since that today was a Friday everyone had the weekend to rest up and the tournament would start Monday and they had Sunday off. They sat there another hour to see how who had to battle on the first week. The blade breakers didn't battle till Tuesday so that was nice they had a good three days to practice and train.

So since its Friday lets see how these Russia's party!" Hilary glanced over at Tyson giving him a warning glare.

"Aw come on Hils we will practice till 8 and go out and eat and then party!" Tyson begged

"I guess some fun wont hurt but as long as you guys practice!" Hilary told the boys who smiled and nodded they seemed pretty happy about plans for tonight.

"So that means we need to go shopping!" Mariah squeal and grabbed Rays wallet and taking to credit cards. Ray didn't say anything cause he knew better to say no to Mariah.

"But Mariah I have enough clothes I don't need new ones."

"You don't have clubbing clothes Hils and I seen you clothes and you need a few ones. I'm staying with you so yes I raid your clothes when I went into our apartment room." Mariah gave Hilary a elbow in the side.

Hilary knew that she couldn't win this battle but had no choice to go with her friend and get a few new clothes. She follow Mariah out of the stadium, they descided to walk to the shopping places. She got the same feeling that some one was watching her and she didn't like it at all and decided to walk faster to get into a store fast trying to but the feeling in the back of her head.

Hilary didn't know how long they were hopping from store to store but she saw a tall red head that she knew as Tala and he was on Kai's new team. He was with a blonde hair girl and they seemed like they were a couple. Hilary didn't mean to stare at him for along time but he must have felt her staring at him and he looked and caught her. She tried to pretend that she wasn't staring at him and looked busy at the clothes that were in front of her.

"Your Hilary right? One of Kai's friends?" Hilary froze and knew that she was caught staring and know he was trying to make conversation.

"I'm Tala, one of Kai's best friends, I known him since we were kids." Tala smiled at Hilary.

"Well good for you but Kai and I aren't friends anymore that went out the window when he left with out saying a word." Hilary snapped and tried to walk away from Tala. But She felt a hand grab her arm and turned her around and saw a kind of pissed Tala know.

"Hey Kai cares for you a lot more than you know and he left to protect you from harm. So don't be such a bitch till you know all the facts. He is suffering and it kills him too why he had to leave with you out a word. " Hilary just looked at Tala in shock at what he said, the look he had on his face was a mix between mad and begging her to forgive Kai. Tala let Hilary go and walked away with the blonde girl that gave Hilary a nasty glare when they left.

"What the hell did Tala want?" Hilary jumped and saw that Mariah was behind her.

"I need to find Kai and talk to him about a lot of shit. I need to get to the bottom of this drama crap about protecting me." Hilary told her friend and went to pay for her things and went out the door and started headed back to the hotel.

They were walking back again and she had that feeling of being watched and know being followed and just wanted to get back to the safety of her hotel room. She looked at Mariah and could tell that she could feel that someone was following and watching them and wanted to get back too. The next block they got a taxi so that they could get back to the hotel, the feeling was gone once the taxi took off.

"Is it just me or did it feel like some one was following us just a minute ago?" Hilary just could nod her head to answer her friend. Hilary couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and too her room so that she could relax and over think what Tala and Kai said to her today and what the hell was up with Hiro. Once they got to the hotel they hurried up to their room and Hilary wasn't surprised that Ray was in there but more surprised that Kai was there too.

"Mariah lets get something to eat and let these too talk." Ray said and grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out the door leaving just Kai and Hilary alone.

"So I heard that you had a run in with Tala while clothes shopping and he said a few things too you that I bet your wondering what the fuck about." Kai spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah Tala told me you were protecting me from danger and that you care for me more than I think." Hilary tried to ask with out blushing

"I did leave to protect you but by who I can't tell you till I have more proof or if he makes more moves on you to make you notice. And yes I truly care for you I have strong feeling for you and I know that you feel the same for me Hils." Hilary watch Kai walk up too her making her take steps back till her back hit the door and there was no were else to go.

"I can't stand how other guys look at you like you are a piece steak and yes before you ask I was the one who asked Ray to look after you for me." Hilary could feel this body heat and how close they were. She saw the lust look in Kai's eyes and knew that she was just wanting to grab him and kiss him but knew that it would open a whole can of worms.

"Kai you know that we can't, it would cause so much drama." Hilary tried to reason but knew she couldn't stop what happened next.

"Aw come on Hils have you never had a spontaneous moment and thought what the hell and went for it." Hilary just shook her head she didn't know how close he was to her but she felt his body heat and it was turning her on.

"Well here is one for you Hils." Kai's lips found Hilary's and his hand behind her neck.

Hilary felt a shock go through her , spurring her heart into a fast frantic beat. Kai kissed her repeatedly long indecent kisses. Hilary molded against Kai's built body putting her arms around his neck kissing him back, needing, craving and wanting more. Kai slide one hand to Hilary's butt urging her again the stiff enticing pressure of his erection. She pulled from the kiss and moaned, panting, arching in a desperate effort to keep him right there. Kai's kisses gentle, his mouth absorbing the sound that rose in her throat. Hilary strained against him sensation collecting muscles tightings as his hand pressed against her in a subtle rhythm. Hilary never felt anything this good, his mouth, his body, and the hands that were urging her forward until their hips were rubbing in a lazy exact pulse. Hilary pulled away trying to tell him that they need to stop, Kai looked down at her, his eyes were heavy.

"No not yet were are just getting to the best part, baby." Kai whispered in her ear.

Before Hilary could say anything more kai touched her mouth with his. This time there was intent in the rhythm and shameless grinding with their bodies. Kai was pushing Hilary, teas and letting her squirm boy car the momentum. Taste, movement, hot rhythmic stroking all pulled the ecstatic sensation into one forward direction. Hilary jerked against him giving a low cry of pleasure, the rush was so powerful that she couldn't keep up with her own heart beat, digging her had into his shirt. As Kai prolonged the pleasure maintaining the unhurried sliding rhythm know exactly what he was doing. As the last few twitches left her body dissolving in a white hot glow, Hilary whimpered and sagged against Kai.

Hilary couldn't believe what had just happened but could tell Kai was still aroused, she was about to give him the same treat he gave her but the door tried to push open.

"Shit." Kai cursed helping Hilary movie out of the away from the door to see that Mariah and Ray were on the other side of the door, looking not all surprise how frazzled their two friends look.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Mariah looked at both her friends who were blushing.

"No just finished really but I need to get going." Kai said and kissed Hilary one last long kissing making her want more and leaving her breathless and slipped passed his two friends and out the door.

"Well that sure didn't take long."

"Oh shut up Ray its not what it looks like." Hilary told her friend with a stern look.

"Oh what the hell ever Hilary! I know how you both feel for each other. All I say is don't screw this up with Kai you don't know how much he is putting himself into trouble by being with you." Mariah snapped back at Hilary.

"What does that mean?! Kai wont tell me cause he think I wont believe him with out enough proof but everyone seems to know what the hell is going on but me!" Hilary yelled at both of her friends.

"If you want to know fine,Hilary! Hiro threated Kai that if he didn't back off of getting with you something would happen. Then Kai found out that Hiro and his grandfather was in something together and Kai's grandfather promised Hiro you. That is why Kai left, to find out what he's grandfather is up too, and all he knows is that it has to do with power and you in some way." Ray said back to Hilary.

Hilary just stared at Ray in shock shed didn't know if she believe him or not but it did explain why Hiro is being weird with her trying to get with her more way then one. But she had known him most of her life he wouldn't do that well she wasn't for sure but she needed time to think and maybe talk to Hiro or something. But why would Kai's evil grandfather be involved and what was so important about her? Hilary was starting to get a head ache from thinking about this and needed to lay and process this later.

"Hilary say something." Hilary looked at Mariah and Ray who looked pretty worried.

"I think that I need to lay down for a while I'm getting a headache." Hilary told them and made her way to her room, throwing her bags in her closet. She crawled on her bed and surprisenling she feel asleep pretty fast once her head hit the pillow. Yet again she drifted off into a dreamless dream but she didn't care at the time with all she had to process later.

"Hilary, sweetie..come on wake up." Hilary groaned rolling over to see Mariah standing at the edge of her bed.

"Go away." Hilary mumbled to her friend.

"No come on you been napping for about two hours, the guys went out for supper and we are suppose to met them the at the club. Remember the night of fun we planned ealier." Mariah told Hilary.

Hilary glared at her pink hair friend knowing that she wont leave her alone till she got out of bed and started to get ready to go.

"Fine I'm going, just give me a minute to get ready." Hilary snapped and crawled out of her bed and hurried to the shower.

"Wearing something extremely sexy, you never know if Kai maybe there at the club." Hilary heard Mariah yell at her through the door.

"What the hell ever Mariah!" Hilary yelled back at her friend.

Hilary got in the shower thinking on what Mariah said about Kai being at the club they were going too. Hilary got out of the shower she put her robe on and quickly did her makeup. Then went to her closet grabbing the black shorts she bought and the sparkly tank top she bought to that fit her slim figure perfectly. She quickly got dressed putting on her dressed flip flops on and went to the bathroom to pull her hair into a high pony tail and made a little poof. She looked at herself in the mirror once more her hair was long that it was about to the middle of her back in a pony tail. She figured that she looked good enough and went out to the living room to see that Mariah was already to go also.

"Well don't yo look smoking hot! Good choice of clothes know come on the guys are on their way to the club know. Ray just text me." Mariah tried to make her way to the door.

"Okay but let me grab a sandwich for the way there." Hilary grabbed a package sandwich and her purse on the way out the door being dragged out the door by her friend.

Once they got the cab Hilary could feel the energy coming from Mariah and Hilary was getting just excited and had the Taxi cab driver put on some tunes and they jammed out all the way too the club. Hilary but everything that happened earlier that day in the back of her mind so that she can have a fun time tonight and have a drama free night. Once they got to the club the line seemed to go on for ever.

"Mariah how are we going to get into the club the line is forever and we wont get in till closing time."Hilary whined to her friend.

" You have such little faith about dating a famous beyblader. " Mariah smiled and walked up to the bouncer and whisper something in his ear. He looked at the clip board and looked the two girls and nodded and stepped aside and let them by. Hilary couldn't believe it that they got in that easy.

"How did you do that?" Hilary yell at Mariah over the music. She just whinked at her friend and pulled her friend to the dance floor and mouthed lets dance the DJ just put on Ellie Goulding Burning on of Hilary's favorite songs.

"What about the guys?" Hilary asked and followed to were Mariah pointed at the top balcony to see everyone but Kai and Hiro up there. Hilary thought he was going to be here too and was tugged back from her thoughts and started dancing with Mariah and catching to the beat pretty fast.

She didn't know long her and Mariah was dancing with completey strangers, but she didn't care she was having fun. Dancing another escape that Hilary loved to do under stress it was like there was no bad in the world.

I'm going to go and get something to drink!" Hilary yell on her pink haired friend who just nodded to busy dancing with Ray who came down to tell the boys to back off .

Well Hilary got to the bar she order a shot of southern comfort and a drink called sexy in the snow. Which both hit the spot so she order another round.

"You should slow down don't want to get to drunk." Hilary turned around and saw that Hiro was standing behind her.

"I can take of myself Hiro." Hilary snapped.

"you know I like my girls that are feisty like you, Hils." Hilary felt him but his body against her and whisper in her ear.

"Hiro I'm not into you like that or into that type of things for that matter." Hilary turned around and tried to push him off of her. But he just grabbed her hands and pulled her closer and she didn't like the look in his eyes. He was looking like he just catch is prey and was going to feast on it.

"Hiro let go of me!" Hilary struggled but Hiro pinned her against the bar. She looked to see if anyone could help her but everyone wasn't paying attention they must think they were "together".

"You know you want me Hils don't deny this, come on lets go and go to my room so we can have some fun of our own." Hiro whispered in Hilary's ear. Hilary froze she didn't know what to do right know.

"No Hiro, please no just let me go." Hilary begged.

"No Hilary you are mine for the taking." Hiro started to pull Hilary with him, she tried to pull out of her grasp but she was failing miserably.

"I think the girl said no, so I would think it would be wise to let go." Hilary and Hiro turned to see who said that and the next thing Hilary knew was Hiro was on the ground on holding his face and she was being drugged out of the club so fast she didn't know what all happened but the next thing she knew was she was out side and some one was kissing her like he was close to lose her forever.

Hilary opened her eyes to see Kai panting in front of her the look of range and lust in his eyes and he kissed her again and Hilary kissed him back just as emotion he was giving into his kiss. Finally they pulled away and Kai stroked her face.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm okay just a little shaken up but thank you." Hilary lunged into his chest and silently cried into his chest. She was so scared what Hiro was going to do to her if he got her away.

"I really thought he was going to hurt you and take you away." Kai whispered and rubbed her back trying to calm her.

" I did too and I was so scared but you save me, my knight and shining armor saved me." Hilary kissed Kai again who kissed her back.

"Kai lets go back to the hotel." Hilary murmured against the kiss.

"Tala and his girlfriend is back in our hotel room." Kai pulled away and looked at Hilary.

"Mine is free." Hilary whispered in Kai's ear. He gave her a smile and pulled her to the side walk and pulled her into a cab and told the cab driver to go to the hotel room.

Hilary didn't know what would happen when they got to her room but she didn't want to be alone tonight. Once they got up to the hotel room Hilary went to the bathroom and changed into at tank top and boy cut underwear she normally wore to bed. She came back in her room to find Kai already snuggled down under the covers.  
"You a nude sleeper?" Hilary asked teasly just seeing his bare chest. Kai rolled his eyes and showed that he was wearing his boxers.

"I promise I won't take advantage of you after what happened just figured snuggling would be just fine for tonight. I pretty sure I can keep it tucked away for one night." Kai winked at Hilary who hit him in the arm and snuggled down next to him.

" Thank you Kai for everything." Hilary whispered and Kai just kissed her head . Hilary drifted off into a nice dream while smelling the scent of winter coming from Kai's chest and she snuggle closer to her new boyfriend.


End file.
